Me the Beast, and my Beauty
by DW Dezmond
Summary: "I saw a broken heart on the ground today. I remembered there's much more to life than I can see.  When I'm trapped inside that nightmare that's my world, Sometimes I'm unaware there's more to life than me."    Greg-Nick Pairing.    I hope you Enjoy !


'Growing up, I was always sort of the shy kind.  
>The loner, if you will.<br>I have a great family, a few friends that care about me, and my dream job.  
>Things were just starting to go good, until the accident at the lab. Melting the skin right off of my back.<br>People no longer see me as the Greg I used to be, and I'm starting think it to be true.  
>I feel like a monster, a Beast waiting to be captured.<br>Clearly there must be a ugly jail somewhere, where no beauty is a crime. Because I have broke that law by a long shot.  
>You'll never see me shirtless outside of my own home.<br>I'd hate to be the person to scar your child's mind for life.  
>I don't really have a self image of myself any more.<br>Who could ever love such a disgusting monster?  
>I'm by far the least best looking in our department.<br>I'm as weird as they get.  
>I don't exactly have the greatest taste in people.<br>I mean Sara rejects and ignores me all the time.  
>So clearly everything I do isn't working.<br>My mother used to tell me that waiting for the right person takes time,  
>and many heart breaks along with lots of tears. And even then you may never get to truly choose who your end up with in life.<p>

Well I'll tell you this.. I was never quite the ladies man, I've sertonly had my share of heartbreaks. And don't even get me started on the water works. And now the incident has made me a unloveable beast. How can I ever compete with anyone else?

I'll always be that jacked up frog.  
>The jacked up frog that no girl will ever want to turn into their prince.<br>I'm will always be trapped in my own body.'

'I am forever alone.'  
>...<p>

* * *

><p>After giving my therapist Dr. Woodby a 3 hour, mile a minute weekly speech, he put his pen down rubbing his templesroughly.<p>

"-And thats when the dreams started again... And Can I just say.. You look mighty fine in the purple tie of yours!" I beamed a thousand watt smile trying to make him less annoyed. In response he looked down at his tie as if he was burning it with his eyes. Unclipping it and tossing it in the nearest trash can, he returned his glare to me.

"Oh~ The 'I'm only a professional when I feel like it' look is totaly workin' for you right now doc." I smiled again.

Dr. Woodby took out his pen, writing down on a piece of paper handing it to me, before rubbing his temples again.

"Oh thank you doc! I knew you'd be able to understand...me...?" I glanced down at the paper notcing his choice of words. **"GET...OUT..."**

I smiled back up at him, before exiting his office, before he flung himself out the nearest window.

_Aahh.. I'm so glad my doctor understands me I said trying to insure myself as if it was actually true._

I drove back home doing my daily routine. Heading up the stairs, to the elevtor, more stairs, and back to my door; Where a small package sticking out of my mail slot.

I unlocked the door, grabbing the mail off the floor and grabbed the package.

_Blach.. Bills..Bills..Sex advertisment..Bills..Random gum wrapper stuck to a blank sheet of paper- what..?..Okay..?_

I tossed the junk mail on the counter along with my keys. Pointin my attencion back to the package, I layed on my leather couch reading who it was from.

**_'Sheldon Olaf and Blare Olaf_**  
><em><strong> 4356 East Walter Lane<strong>'_

Nana, and Papa Olaf!

I tore the box open like a child on christmas, moving the packing peanuts out of my way. I pulled out a plain dark brown oak box looking at it for a moment before setting it on my lap and opening the letter than came with it.

The card had a golden rim around it with a hourglass on the front.

I opened it, watching as a letter folded in half fell to my lap.

I decided to read the card first.

_**"Welcome to a new day kiddo, I'm sure Nothing s happened yet but,**_  
><em><strong>Make it how you want it, and I promise you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>that sometime soon you'll see that won t regret it. "<strong>_

_**'Happy Birthday Sonny boy. Your Nana sends her love.**_

_**Love,**_  
><em><strong>Papa &amp; Nana Olaf<strong>_

_**P.S Pull my finger'**_

Oh grandpa..Him and his jokes.  
>I lifted the letter opening it noticing my mothers hand writting.<p>

_Oh jeez.. It's going to be a long note.. I can tell_

_**'Dear beautiful son'**_

_Oh jeez mom..._

_**"I miss you so ungodly much. How are you? Are you eating? It would be nice if you would call me once a week or something, that way I know your still breathing! Ever since your accident I've been worring about you a whole lot more.. You need to be more careful Gregory! Living your life in a Lab with your nose shoved in a DNA nest, while getting blown up isn't going to prove your Mum with grand babies now will it? Oh dear you know I'm only joking with you..Though I wish you did meet a nice girl so I could get some grandbabies! I really miss you in your little booties.. Anyway I'm so disapointed that you didn't want to come out to see your old mom and dad for your own birthday! But.. I agree with your wishes and I love you. Be sure to eat lots and brush your teeth, okay? Also, once you get this letter call me right away!**_

_**"P.S Your father loves you"**_  
><em><strong>"P.S.S I hope you like your gift!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"P.S.S.S Stop eating so many sugary foods! It'll catch up to you one day!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"P.S.S.S I miss you so so so so so much sweetie!"<strong>_

_Dear god.. I haven't seen so many Pe ES ES ESS'S in my entire life.. But it was expected from my mom, she was always the over protective type_.

I clicked the metal bar opening the box.  
>I pulled 2 wooden puzzle piece necklaces out. with a letter inside<p>

**_"One day you'll find that someone who completes you~_**

**_{Your father made this, not me! -Mom}"_**

_I couldn't help but chuckle at them. I am now 29 years old and they still buy me necklaces for my birthday.. Orginal.._

I wrapped one of the necklaces around my neck. As if I'm ever going to find someone to complete my life puzzle..

I put everything back in the box and put it in my night stand in my bedroom. I fell back hard against my bed bouncing lightly before rolling over to stare at my necklace..

_Someome to complete the puzzle..Hmpf..As if..Who could ever love someone like me? Aside from my mentaled family.._

I laid there pondering a few more minutes before I felt the sleepless week finaly sweep over me. Floating me into a light sleep.

_Now lets see if my nightmares persist.._

* * *

><p>Okay so I know it's short but I just wanted you to get Gregs feeling and point across.. the next chapter will be much longer. I SWEAR!<p>

This is the necklace: /images/I/51YITiZUvGL._SL160_SX190_CR0,0,190,246_.jpg

and the box: .com/media/02/a20792912e3b92b030fa62_

I really hope you like this!

Thanksgivings coming up, and I'm still working on my other stories :P

Please review! and tell me what'cha think !

Love,  
>Lucius Kai~<p> 


End file.
